Grave he buried his heart in
by T.E.D.S
Summary: After coming back, Roy sees lots changed. Mostly for worse. But after all, he's again home. Renamed from: "Grave no one visits". Havocai, Royai, EdWin. Will Roy be able to be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

The plan seemed perfect. They knew how to kill a homunculus, they knew how to get into Fuhrer's house, they knew how to do this, avoiding guards – for first fifteen minutes. And by this time, they should have finished.

But there was one little flaw in this plan. They didn't consider rain.

'Run away! Now!' Roy screamed at his subordinates. He was already caught, but the rest could escape. As his gloves were wet, he couldn't do his part of plan in fifteen minutes.

Trying to fight with guards, he saw that Riza was caught, too. One of guards pointed his gun at her temple.

'No! Not Riza!' Roy screamed, but the guard pulled the trigger and…

…Roy's alarm clock went off. It was a slight relief for him. Riza could be still alive… it was only a dream, only a nightmare…

He had no idea if this nightmare came true for Riza. He managed to escape after death sentence, and since then – for five years already – lived somehow in a medium-sized city in the south of Poland.

Roy got up and washed his face, realizing he must have been crying in his sleep. It was getting more and more often. He stayed in front of his mirror, trying to recall Riza's face. This memory was fading when he was so trying to save it.

Roy yawned and had breakfast. Noting special: bread, cottage cheese and cheap tea, as always. After breakfast, he put on his coat and left to work. He was selling railway tickets. It was a quiet, peaceful job, which gave him enough money to survive. He even quite liked it. He could see many different people going somewhere by train. Teenagers going for parties or competitions, adults going to work, whole families going for holidays – they all bought tickets in his ticket office. At the end of October, there were less people wanting to go somewhere, but Roy was never bored… or should I say Roy was never bored more than usual. In this country, he was always bored.

He had no idea what was happening in Amestris, as in newspapers there was no news about his country, even in Subway (A/N: Subway is title of everyday free newspaper in Poland. In this paper, there is lots of news from all over the world.). Subway was also his everyday source of some entertainment, as there nearly always was a crossword.

He never minded anything in this country; he just wanted some news from his. He wanted to know if he could come back home…

He knew that he had nothing to come back to. His subordinates were most probably executed, and Riza… Riza too…

Roy shook his head, coming back to his little rented flat. He still hoped against hope Riza was all right. During his half-an-hour walk home, he still wondered what had happened to his subordinates. Gosh! They were friends rather than subordinates!

And now they were probably all dead. Roy knew it and every year, on All Saint's Day, he lit an ever-burning fire for every one of them. This day, he bought some. One for each and a big, heart-shaped one for Riza. He also cared for one grave no one else cared for.

All Saint's Day. It would be tomorrow. Tomorrow, to visit the grave he chose five years ago, and to light candles for his dead friends. It was sad, and he thought he needed this melancholy. He had work in the afternoon, so he planned to visit the grave in the morning, and then, in late night, after work, burn the candles.

He did as he planned. The morning was cold and sunny, so Roy went on foot. Standing in front of just tidied grave, he started crying.

'Excuse me…' he heard from behind his back. He turned his head and saw a young woman.

'Huh?'

'Aren't we related?' the woman asked. Roy looked at her, confused.

'Uh… I don't think so. Why are you asking?'

'It's my mother's grave…' she whispered. 'I was abroad for six years and I thought this grave would be a mess… did you care of it?'

'Yes… for five years. But…'

'Thank you' the woman smiled. 'Why did you bother to care for my mum's grave?'

'Oh… you know… I lived far away, but I had to leave my country to save my life. And my friends, they were killed back then… I don't know if anyone cares of their graves. So I chose a grave to care of… to make up for this.'

'Thank you.'

Roy smiled.

'That's nothing' he said.

After work he put all the ever-burning fires on the floor and started lighting them.

'Havoc…' he sighed. 'You should have at least had a good girlfriend. I'm sorry. Fuery… you've been too loyal to me, you could have escaped… Falman… so could you, but you chose to wait for me… Breda… you were so smart, you deserved a longer life… and…' Roy's hand was shaking as he was trying to light the last, the biggest fire 'Riza… I wish I were dead instead of you. Riza, I… I love you.'

Roy watched all these candles, wishing he could sit and watch it for the rest of his life.

_Amestris_

'Oh, Roy… I wish I were dead instead of you…' Riza said, standing in front of grave signed "Roy Mustang" and nothing more. She put some flowers on the gravestone and lit a candle.

'I should lie here, not you…' she whispered.

'Don't say such a thing' she heard her husband's voice. 'I know it's sad that they killed our dear colonel… and friend… and your boyfriend… but remember, there are people who need you… you know, me… and our little boy…'

Riza smiled weakly and turned to her husband and one-year-old son.

'I know, Jean. You and little Roy need me… and I need you two.'

They hugged and kissed warmly.

'But it was quite weird that they let us free after they killed Roy…'

'Yeah, I know. Poor Roy… if he knew… Fuhrer Elric promoted him two ranks, didn't he?'

'Yeah… oh, if he were alive…'

'…he'd kill me, honey. He'd kill me, because I married the woman he wanted to marry.'

**Now it's only your choice if it ends like this or if I write more! Leave review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm May morning. Roy enjoyed his everyday walk to work. The sun was shining and it was free hug day, so several nice high school girls hugged Roy. Despite early morning, he got Subway. He felt glad about it. Sometimes it was too early for Subway deliverers to stay and give Subway…

It must have been a competition day, as there were many well-dressed young people buying tickets to the city nearby. After them, there weren't many people. Some students, some adults, one mother with a three-year-old child… then about midday, before the only train to Warsaw, there were more, and then only several people until he left work.

He didn't go to his flat; he went to a cheap pub opposite the cathedral church. He ate dinner there and went for a walk. There wasn't much to see, but he liked one park where magnolias grew. He sit on a bench under a magnolia and started reading today Subway.

One article astonished him so much that he almost fainted.

"Amestris opens its labor market for Poles".

Roy reread the whole article. "Fuhrer Elric decided that Poles could fill the gap in Amestris labor market"… "The society feels optimistic about Polish neighbors"… "Baby-sitters, waiters, scientists and builders are most needed"…"First train to Central City, capital of Amestris, leaves on Friday the sixteenth of May at 8:45 AM from second platform in Krakow"…

Roy frowned, thinking. Fuhrer Elric – it seemed that Ed reached what Roy tried to reach. And it seemed Roy could go back home.

Two weeks until the first train to Amestris. Gosh, five and half a year ago he had to hitchhike in disguise and now…

…and now he had to quit job, finish renting his flat, pack his bag and come back home!

_Amestris_

'First transport of Polish workers comes in two weeks. Your task is not to let them go with illegal stuff. Remember, only ten liters of vodka… take Hayate, Brigadier.'

'So who should we leave Roy with? We still didn't find a baby-sitter.'

'Aw, leave him to me. Little Roy just loves me. Then, you'll have a Polish baby-sitter…'

'Yeah, I know, Fuhrer. So if you could take care of him…'

'Of course I could…'

_Two weeks later, Central City railway station_

'Okay honey, these are checked and it's all right!' Havoc shouted. 'What about yours?'

'All right! I'll only go and check if there isn't anyone left on train…'

Riza came on the train with her gun ready to shoot. In first two cars, there was nobody, but in the third, she saw a silhouette.

It was a sleeping man. She poked him at first, but he didn't wake up, so she shook him…

…and then recognized the man.

'Roy?!' she shrieked.

'Riza?!' Roy seemed even more stunned than she did.

'You're alive?!'

'Should ask you the same!'

'But you're buried!'

'What…'

'Honey, are you all right?' they both heard Havoc's voice.

'Yeah, all right!' Riza replied. 'Shocked, but… but fine. Get up and come out' she told Roy and he noticed her golden ring.

'Riza… you're… married?' he asked quietly. She nodded.  
'Yeah, come out, I'm at work and I left Roy at Fuhrer's…'

'Roy?'

'He's my son.'

They both got out of the train after Riza checked it whole. Havoc ran to them.

'Oh honey, I was worried… er… Major General? You're alive?'

'Seems so.' Roy smirked. 'You stole my girlfriend!'

'Hey, we all thought you were dead!' Riza shouted.

'Yeah. We got married slightly over two years ago, when it was over three years since you were gone!'

'You showed the Poles where to go?'

'Of course. Now let's pick little Roy…'

'…and destroy my grave.'

They all laughed, walking the way to Fuhrer's palace. Riza noticed that Jean was a bit gloomy despite Roy's return… or maybe because of this?

'Jean', she whispered, squeezing his arm. 'Are you upset because of Roy?'

Havoc sighed.

'You sure are hawk-eyed. But don't think I'm blind. I know you love him, and I was only a substitute…'

'Jean, this offends me.'

'What?'

'That you could think I married you as Roy substitute.'

'Wasn't it like this?'

'It wasn't. I admit that it was because you comforted me after we all thought Roy died… but I fell in love with you, not with Roy substitute. I love you, and I love our son…'

'But you regret you married me.'

'I don't! Jean, how could you think so…?' Riza started crying. Havoc looked at her, horrified.

'No… I'm sorry! I… I didn't want to make you cry… it was stupid… I'm sorry, honey…' he said, his voice was shaking. He hugged Riza gently, while Roy was watching them enviously. Riza finished crying, wiped off tears and hugged her husband.

'I'll never stop loving you' she whispered. Jean smiled weakly and kissed her.

That was too much for Roy. He jumped to them, grabbed Riza's wrist and pulled her to himself. She shrieked with pain.

'Let go of her!' he yelled at Havoc. 'She's mine!'

'No, _you_ let go of me.' Riza said calmly. 'I'm not a thing so that you can call me yours. If someone can call me theirs, it's Jean, my legal husband.'

'Riza, how could you do this to me?! I love you…'

'So let go of me! You were missing for over five years, officially dead, and for over four years, Bradley is dead for real! And you didn't manage to come back earlier, did you?'

'There was nothing about this in Subway…'

'And Subway was the only newspaper you've been reading?!'

'Well… yeah.'

'Serves you right' Riza snorted. 'Well, it would be different if you came back earlier. You don't want me and Jean divorced, do you?'

'I don't… I'm sorry. I got mad… should have stayed in Poland.'

'No, you shouldn't. Here's your home, not in Poland.'

'Yes, you're right… could I ask you for a little platonic hug?'

'Of course' Riza laughed and hugged him platonically. 'Welcome back home.'

'Yeah. Home' Roy sighed. 'I wanted you to be my home'

Riza looked at him gloomily and hugged her husband.

'If you only came back earlier… I'd be.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Good afternoon, Fuhrer sir. I came to pick our little Roy…' Riza said. Ed smiled. She always called him "Fuhrer sir" even when they were alone. Little Roy, however, always called him "Uncle Ed".

Now three toddlers looked from behind Ed's legs: two girls and a boy, all of them blonde.

'Mommy!' the boy shrieked and ran to Riza. She cuddled him with laughter.

'Hello, little Roy, hope you were nice…' she said.

'Of course he was, I wish my girls were as nice…' Ed laughed. His daughters, twins Luna and Stella, were spoiled and naughty, probably mostly because their father always let them do whatever they wanted.

'And I brought you somebody interesting, Fuhrer sir' Riza said. Ed looked at her suspiciously.

'Is this a nice, bosomy Polish girl?' he asked.

'No… it's Major General Roy Mustang' she said, pointing at big Roy. Ed seemed surprised, but nothing more.

'Nice to see you alive, Major General' he said. Roy was shocked. It seemed Fullmetal boy learned to hide his emotions after all…

'I'm glad to see you too, Fuhrer sir' Roy saluted. Ed laughed.

'Come in, Roy. I'd like to have a talk with you. Have you seen my wife? You should get married too…'

Roy sighed. The woman he wanted to marry was already married with another man…

It was late evening. Both Havocs were lying in their bed. Little Roy was already asleep, most probably dreaming of playing with Fuhrer Elric's twins. Big Roy stayed at Fuhrer's place.

'Riza, you're awake?' Jean asked. Riza sighed.

'Yeah… I just cannot sleep…'

'Me neither. See, it must have been a great shock for you… seeing Roy alive.'

'You're right…'

'I know you loved him… and most probably you still do. So I beg you, if you are staying with me only for the sake of little Roy… leave us. I want you to be happy.'

'I AM happy with you.'

'I know… but if you want Roy more… I ask you to do this just like Roy asked you to shoot him…'

'You know about this?'

'Of course! Riza, honey, I love you… I don't desire you, I want you to be happy, not mine. Don't sacrifice your happiness for me…'

'I'm not sacrificing anything for you. I love you too, so don't be afraid we'll divorce… unless it's your hope?'

'Hell no! Now you offend me. I just… I just don't want to see you cry anymore. Honey, I love you…'

'Yeah…' Riza sighed and hugged her husband. She fell asleep in his arms.

In the same time Roy was talking to Ed. The Fullmetal Fuhrer made sure his wife or twins (aged one year and a half) won't hear them. They two were talking of too serious things.

'And I bet you still love Riza?' Ed asked, pouring Roy next glass of beer. Roy sighed.

'Yes, I do… but I have no chance, she's too loyal… she'll stay with Havoc and their son…'

'Well, we can deal with this'

'How?'

'We can… get rid of Havoc.'

'You mean… kill him?'

'Technically not. We'll get him dead, but we won't kill him ourselves… I can send him somewhere he won't come back alive and…' Ed smiled evilly to Roy. 'And you can take Riza then' he finished.

_How do you think, will Roy accept Ed's idea? Leave a review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

'No. No, I just can't agree for this' Roy said, pretending to be calm. Ed raised his eyebrow.

'Oh yeah? You told me you love Riza, so why not?' he asked. Roy sighed.

'I love her, that's true. But I can see she loves Havoc. Getting rid of Havoc won't make her happy, right? And I want to see her happy, even if it means I have to lose her. That is what love means…! Love, not desire!'

Roy realized he was shouting.

'I'm sorry, Fuhrer sir. I'm too short-tempered… let's not talk about this. How is Al?'

'Oh, Al… what a pity, he's dead.'

Roy noticed that Ed didn't seem to regret his brother's death. He wanted and feared to ask how Al died, but he didn't need to.

'I had to get rid of him. He was starting to my wife… well, she wasn't my wife back then… but if I hadn't gotten rid of him, I wouldn't have married Winry… he'd have taken her from me!' Ed almost cried. Roy was shocked how Ed changed through these five and half a year. Before he was a short-tempered and short teenager and now, he was a ruthless Fuhrer, ready to kill anyone just for personal gain…

'Enough. Fuhrer sir, I'm not like you. I won't kill anyone just for my gain. If I wanted Riza to marry me, I wanted her to do this because of love. I wanted to be chosen by her… not a substitute! And now, when she chose Havoc, I want to respect her choice. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to leave now. I'm tired after long journey and I've got enough of listening about killing people for a whim.'

'Feel free. Goodnight, Major General.'

'Goodnight, Fuhrer sir.'

Roy left. He was so upset that he didn't think where he was going. Soon he realized that he got near Riza and Havoc's place. He smiled. They made such a wonderful family that he was really glad Riza found happiness with someone else.

He heard a window opening. He saw Riza's face.

'Oh, Roy, it's you. I was afraid it was some burglar… would you like to come for a dinner tomorrow?' she asked. Roy smiled.

'I'd love to come. You know, I've just arrived and I had no time to do any shopping… what time?'

'At four. Don't worry, it was Jean's idea.'

'Really? I thought he hates me…'

Riza giggled.

'No, Roy. He likes you and he's very happy you came back. After all, it was his idea to name our son after you…'

Roy was pleasantly surprised. After all these shocks at Fuhrer's, he felt relieved that not everyone changed so much to the worse.

'Thank you. And… shouldn't you be sleeping right now?'

'I should, but I just couldn't fall asleep…'

'Goodnight, Riza. Sleep tight.'

'Goodnight, Roy.'

The next day, exactly at four, Roy knocked to Riza and Jean's door. Havoc opened him.

'Nice to see you, Roy. Hey, little Roy!' he said to his son, who was hiding behind his legs. 'Don't fear, it's your uncle Roy! See? He's named just like you!'

'Hi, uncle' little Roy said. Big Roy laughed and lifted him.

'What a nice young man you are! Hope you help Mommy and Daddy sometimes?'

'I do!' little Roy said with pride. 'I pick up things Mommy and Daddy sometimes drop! Daddy says I'm hawk-eyed!'

'Must be after your Mommy' Roy laughed. 'So, as you are a polite young man and help your Mommy and Daddy, you deserved a gift from Uncle Roy. Here, hope you like chocolate.'

'I love!' little Roy said, grabbing the bar of toffee-filled chocolate big Roy gave to him. Then, he noticed Riza's look.

'Thank you, Uncle Roy!' he said politely. Riza smiled widely and stroked her son's hair.

'Nice, Roy' she said.

When they sat at the table, little Roy tried to be as near his new uncle as possible. Riza laughed.

'Roy, do you want to sit on Uncle Roy's lap?' she asked. Little Roy nodded. Riza lifted him and gave to big Roy. The Major General hugged little Roy and tried to feed him.

'I can feed myself' little Roy said and Riza nodded. They had dinner together, talking and laughing, as if Roy was really Riza or Jean's brother. Little Roy fell asleep.

'If you ever have problems finding a babysitter, just call me. He's such a nice boy! I just love him' big Roy said.

'Well, thanks! We both sometimes have to stay late at work, and it seems Roy likes you, so we'll just be sure he's in good hands!' Jean said. The adults laughed.

'You want to come back to the military?' Riza asked. Roy hesitated.

'I'm not sure. Lots changed. I doubt if I want Fullmetal for my Fuhrer. I heard a lot of unpleasant things yesterday. But I'm sure I'll stay here.'

'That's good…' Riza sighed. 'I missed you a lot. _We _missed you a lot.'

'Yeah, I know… and I missed you too. Seems I got a nephew. I'll come again see you.'

'You're always welcome.'

'Yeah, but it's time for me. Bye.'

'Bye, Roy.'


	5. Chapter 5

This was one of these days when both Riza and Jean had to stay long at work. Little Roy had to stay at "uncle" Roy's. They all were happy about this.

'See, young man' Jean said 'when Mommy and Daddy have to do this stupid and boring work, you'll stay with Uncle Roy and have fun!'

'Yeah! Don't worry about him, I'll take care!'

Riza looked at Roy as if she doubted, but she didn't say a word.

'What time I should bring him back?' Roy asked.

'Oh… I think about eight would be fine.'

'Okay. So at eight you'll have this young man back' Roy patted little Roy's head. 'Come on, little one, we'll have fun!'

They both went to Roy's place. It was a small, messy flat with lots of stuff Roy left behind when he ran away and still couldn't throw away.

'Oh, Uncle Roy, what's this for?' little Roy asked, pointing at the flame gloves. Roy smiled, stroking his hair.

'These are my gloves. They can make fire' he explained.

'Oh… mommy says fire is dangerous!'

'That's true, but fire obeys my orders.'

'Amazing…'

'Wanna see?'

'Of course!'

Roy laughed and gave a little show of fire tricks. Little Roy was truly amazed with his uncle's skills. He clapped his hands, laughing.

'Uncle Roy, I wanna rule the fire like you!' he shrieked. Roy laughed, hugging him.

'Now you're too young to start. But in several years, why not? I can teach you a little bit…'

'Yai! Oh, Uncle Roy, and this? What's this for?'

Roy laughed.

'This is my silver watch. It's the symbol of State Alchemist'

'Yai! You're State Alchemist?'

'I was.'

Little Roy didn't ask more. He just wanted to play. They played "warm and cold", and "chase the fox", and lots of other games. They both were exhausted when they stopped.

'I love you, Uncle Roy…' little Roy sighed. 'You're way more playful and know way more games than Uncle Kain, and Uncle Heymans, and Uncle Valto… you're Mommy or Daddy's brother?'

Roy laughed bitterly.

'I'm not their brother. I'm just their… friend. Yeah, friend. Just like your other uncles.'

'Oh. I saw Mommy looking at your photo, and sighing, before you came… and it always made Mommy and Daddy sad… you must have been great friends…'

'We were. Maybe you don't know, but back then, when I was a colonel, your Mommy was my first lieutenant…'

'Oh… Mommy was protecting you?'

'Yeah. Protecting. Good word, little one. She was my most loyal subordinate. Wonderful woman… she disobeyed my orders only once. I told her to run away and leave me alone… and she stayed. Such a brilliant woman…'

Little Roy looked around and saw a photo of Riza, in a red, heart-shaped frame, but he didn't give a slightest idea he noticed.

'Oh, it got quite late. Aren't you hungry? I am. Do you want an apple or a banana, or maybe a lunch…?' Roy asked. Little Roy nodded.

'A bananananananana, please' he said. He still had problems with stopping saying the word "banana". Roy laughed and gave him one. He loved this little toddler.

Two hours later, both Roys walked to the Havocs' place. Little Roy ran half of the way.

'Mommy!' he shrieked. 'I'm home!'

'And not a moment too soon!' Riza laughed. 'Had a good time, you two?'

'Course! Uncle Roy is great, he can make fire, and knows a lot of games, and he was a soldier like you, and he has lots of pretty toys and…'

'Okay, okay. I'm glad you liked it. And you, Roy?' Riza asked big Roy. 'How do you like my son?'

Roy laughed.

'Such a nice young man. Must be after you! We had a great time. Feel free to leave him at mine every time you want!'

'Sure we'll do. Would you want a cup of tea?'

'No, thank you. I'll be leaving now. Fuhrer wanted to see me.'

'Oh. Okay. See you later, Roy.'

'Bye, Riza.'

Roy went to the Fuhrer, not knowing what little Roy was telling his mother.

'Uncle Roy LOVES YOU! He has your photo in a heart-shaped frame!' little Roy shouted. Riza tried to silence him.

'Roy, please, stop. I know this. I know uncle Roy loves me.'

'Mommy, you don't love him? I know you do!'

Riza sighed.

'Roy, stop it. I do love him, but we can't be together. Understood? I must stay with you and Daddy.'

'Oh yeah…' little Roy climbed Riza's knees and hugged her. 'I love you, Mommy.'


	6. Chapter 6

Ed looked through one of many windows in the Fuhrer's Palace. Lights outside were burning, lighting the dark street outdoors. The Fuhrer sighed. He was always sad since he killed his little brother.

He had to do this, he knew. It was a sacrifice. For his little brother's life, he got back his limbs and he got rid of the only one who could take Winry away. Nevertheless, he felt sad. Even his wife or children couldn't cheer him up. And now, this Roy… wanting the woman he loved to be happy with another guy. Ed called him stupid, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He hadn't made his choice right, but he had to carry on all he started.

No, he wouldn't watch other people happy about their right choices! He's the master of people's life and death! He's the only one to decide which choices are right!

While thinking this all over, he felt Winry hugging him.

'Ed…' she whispered. 'You got so cold…'

Ed didn't say a word, frowning. He didn't like her hugging him. He was Fuhrer, master of life and death, more than a human. Treating him like a human offended him. He didn't need hugging, because it was a human need. He knew he got aloof, but he had all the rights to be so. As he had the alchemy and the position of Fuhrer, he had all might and power in this world. No one could even look at him without fear. He will stop this family idyll. He was the only one to decide, to decide the right way, so if Roy made his decision in different way, this decision was wrong and someone had to correct it.

In the same time, Roy was sleeping calmly. He was alone, just like back then in Poland, but he was sure his friends were safe. And he had spent a lovely day with little Roy… he loved this little one. Little Roy had his mother's eyes, these eyes which Roy could kill for. Even now, when she was married to Havoc, he loved her and wanted her to be happy. Every single mother is happy when her kids are happy, so Roy had only to keep little Roy happy. This lad was extremely playful and cheerful. Roy Maes, this was a good name for this boy. Fitted like a glove.

Little Roy was too excited to fall asleep. He waited until his parents went sleep and turned the light in his room on. Then, he started drawing. He loved it. Only a few people could see something in his tangled lines, and he wasn't sure if Uncle Roy was one of them, so he wanted to check. He drew lines in lots of colors, mostly green. He loved green, but this time he added more red, orange and yellow – colors of flames. His new uncle was amazing, little Roy wouldn't exchange him never, ever! It would be great if uncle stayed with them, but he thought it was impossible. After all, uncles always lived with aunties…

The night was calm in Central City, but not in whole Amestris. There was a rebellion in the west. Not everyone liked Poles, and so it started. Ed knew he had to do something with this…


	7. Chapter 7

'Honey, I have good news for you!' Riza smiled. Jean looked at her.

'Yeah? What happened?' he asked.

'I'm pregnant.'

'Best news this week' Jean said, kissing his wife. 'I love you'

'I know. I love you too' Riza said, kissing him back. 'Roy is going to have a little brother or sister…'

'Yeah… I just can't wait to see the baby…'

Next day, the Fuhrer summoned Jean. Riza felt a little bit worried because of this. Summoning by Fuhrer was never a good sign…

'What? Jean? To the Fuhrer?' Roy was even more upset than her and he ran to the Fuhrer as fast as he could. It was too late – Jean was just leaving Fuhrer's office.

'Oh, hello, Roy. I have two weeks to prepare…' he said.

'Prepare for what?' Roy asked. He was trembling.

'You know, there is a rebellion…'

'…and you are ordered to get rid of the rebels. I understand…'

'Roy, don't get me wrong! I hate this job! Especially now, when Riza is expecting a baby… oh, I'm sorry, it must hurt you…'

'No, no, it's okay' Roy smiled. 'It was the right thing to do – cheer her up when I was gone. One more thing is that I'm too reckless to have my own children, but I love playing with kids… so I'm a good uncle, I think. Certainly better uncle than father!' Roy laughed. 'Jean, I must warn you… the Fuhrer might have wanted to kill you and this may be why you are sent there… be careful and don't trust anyone. Please… for the sake of your baby and little Roy. Now I'm going to the Fuhrer… maybe he'd change his mind and send me instead of you.'

'Roy… why are you doing this?'

Roy sighed.

'Isn't it obvious? I love Riza. I want to see her happy. She is happy with you… so I'm not going to separate you two…'

'You weren't here back then. When you were gone, she was crying almost all the time. Most of her time she spent it front of "your" grave… almost everyone turned away from her. You wouldn't like to see her back then… she needs you, too.'

'I don't want another kid losing their father because of me' Roy said and entered the Fuhrer's office.

'…and no one will blame you…' Roy heard the Fuhrer telling one of Jean's subordinates. Then Ed noticed Roy.

'Oh, hello, Flame Major General. How are you?' he asked.

'Quite fine, thank you, Fuhrer sir. I have a great plea to you' Roy replied.

'Go on. What's this about?'

'Please send me to the battlefield.'

'Why?'

'I'm a State Alchemist… a living weapon. I want to be useful as a weapon I am. Plus, Colonel Havoc has the responsibilities I don't have, when I have experience he doesn't have. He was never sent to battlefield… I was.

Ed smirked.

'Colonel Havoc has now an opportunity to gain experience. It's just a bunch of rebels, a petty revolution…'

'Ishvar was called petty, too…'

Ed laughed.

'Oh, come on, Major General, don't tell me I should fear a bunch of rebels who don't like Poles… my answer is no. Colonel Havoc will manage with them.'

Roy sighed. He failed – he couldn't convince the Fuhrer…

'I'll manage, Roy' Havoc said. 'Just wait for me… and visit Riza sometimes. Take care of her, and of little Roy. This little one is crazy about you.'

'Yeah, I know' Roy smiled. 'He's such a nice boy. Take care and don't be killed.'

'I won't. I promise.'


	8. Chapter 8

Jean left to the battlefield. Roy thought that there was actually nothing to worry about, as it was just a petty mutiny and Ed had no profits in killing him. Why should he? Just for Roy, so Roy was calm about this. Ed wouldn't do anything for him.

Because of Jean missing, Roy spent more time with little Roy. They played many games, made lots of paper toys and decorations, visited many different places…

Of course, little Roy was sometimes naughty, but it never lasted for long. Roy suspected that Riza used her gun to teach him to behave. Little Roy was extremely lively, and Roy sometimes found it tiring to entertain him for a long time, but he loved being tired this way.

'Uncle Roy… you loved Mommy, right?' little Roy asked. Roy sighed.

'Yeah… I still love her' he said.

'And I know she loves you.'

'Wha…?'

'Mommy loves you.'

'Oh… that's great.'

'Yup! Uncle Roy, why didn't you marry Mommy?'

Roy sighed again.

'You know, I was far, far away. Mommy thought I was dead… and I thought she was dead. In a newspaper, I read something that made me come back, but your Mommy and Daddy were already married, and you were eighteen months old… I just couldn't take Mommy from your Daddy.'

'I see… now Daddy is far away, right?'

'Yeah, but don't worry about him…' Roy smiled. 'He'll come back soon.'

'Yeah! Uncle Roy, could we make some fruit salad?'

'All right, young man' Roy laughed. 'I'll cut, and you'll mix. All right?'

'Yup! Let's make this one with banananananas and peaches, Mommy loves it!'

Roy smiled. They started making the salad. When they finished, Riza came.

'Mommy!' little Roy shrieked. 'We made salad! Do you want some?'

'I'd love. Thank you, Roy, for taking care of Roy…'

'That's nothing but fun for me' Roy laughed. They all ate the salad and Riza took little Roy home.

Roy lay down on his bed. It was so calm and silent when little Roy was not here… but still very messy. Little Roy left his sweater here. Roy picked it up. It still carried the scent of little Roy. Beautiful scent.

When Riza was hawk-eyed, Roy was dog-nosed. He could sense scents of any person who was touching this sweater during the last day. Little Roy and Riza… he had their scents right now… only for him…

_The same time, at the Fuhrer's office_

'It's time to finish' Ed said on the phone.

'Are you sure, Fuhrer sir? Isn't it… murder?' he heard from the other side.

'You aren't to discuss the orders, but to obey them. Finish the action today or tomorrow.'

'I'll do you will, Fuhrer sir, with greatest pleasure.'

'Good.'

Ed hung up. The army was so easy to rule. It was more difficult before to open the Gate to kill one single person than now to kill hundreds of people.

Ed still remember three years ago, when he killed the only one who could break his happiness; he could never forget these golden eyes, widened with fear, and this shaking voice, saying "Nii-san, what are you…". He opened the Gate just to silence this voice. No one believed that Fuhrer could kill his own brother. Soon afterwards, Ed married Winry and they lived together… but they couldn't be happy. Winry was right, Ed got cold since his brother's death. But it wasn't because of this; no, Ed was quite satisfied with killing Al. So why wasn't he happy? He had no idea. And why was he so aloof? He knew this: because he was better than others were. He could more… and he wanted more.

Ed took off his right glove and rubbed the Ouroboros tattoo on his hand. He accepted being Greed soon after he found out Winry was pregnant with their twins. No one knew this, even Winry didn't. Who could? Ed was very good at hiding. He was hiding his tattoo just like he was hiding his automails before…


	9. Chapter 9

Roy came to Riza to take little Roy for a trip. He didn't expect her to cry.

'Riza…? What happened?' he asked, handing her a tissue. She looked at him thankfully and wiped her eyes. Roy understood now what Jean meant saying that he doesn't want to see Riza crying. Neither did he. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat next to Riza, stroking her hair and giving her tissues. God only knows how long he sat there until he felt little Roy pulling his trousers.

'Uncle Roy…' little Roy whispered. Roy looked at him and smiled weakly.

'Hello, little one. Please answer me my questions… when Mommy started crying?'

'I don't know.'

'So Mommy was crying when she was picking you from kindergarten?'

'Yeah… Uncle Roy, I don't want Mommy crying… did I do something wrong?'

'I don't think so… I think that something bad happened at work. Now we must know what it was to make Mommy feel better. Riza… Riza… what happened?'

Riza didn't answer. Roy sighed.

'Little Roy, I have to do something that is… not very nice. If it works, I must be the only one to be blamed, right?'

'Is this… something bad? Can it hurt Mommy?'

'No. I'd never do anything that could hurt Mommy. Trust me. But it's not nice, so Mommy can yell at me.'

'Oh… okay. What are you up to do?'

'Just listen' Roy smiled weakly and lowered his head, so that his mouth was at the same level as Riza's ear. 'Riza… Roy is hurt' he whispered.

Riza shrieked with fear, jumped on her feet and looked around, and then hugged her son.

'Mommy, I'm okay…' little Roy said.

'Yeah, I lied to you to bring you round' Roy said. 'What happened? I won't help you unless I know this.'

'No one can change this' Riza sobbed. Roy paled. He could imagine what had happened.

'But… but tell us, Riza. Please. I think we should know.'

'You are right' Riza sobbed again. 'Jean is dead.'  
'WHAT?!' Roy shouted. He was shocked. It was a petty uprising, nothing serious enough to kill a colonel!

Unless… unless it was planned before…

'They killed Daddy?' little Roy asked, starting to cry. Roy didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry, too, but he knew that if he started crying with them, they wouldn't finish soon, so he only sobbed a little, hugged Riza and little Roy and sat next to them, holding a pack of tissues. Even though he didn't want to, he started crying. He managed to keep it quiet. Jean Havoc, one of his best friends, good sharpshooter, loyal subordinate, dead? It was impossible…

'Riza?' he said. She looked at him through tears.

'Huh?' she sobbed.

'Remember back then… six years ago… when you thought I was dead?'

'Of course… oh, I could never forget it… what are you trying to say?'

'I'm trying to say that there is still hope. Don't believe he is dead unless you see.'

Riza smiled weakly through tears.

'Thank you, Roy. Yes… there is still hope…'

Roy walked again home. He knew that there was hope, but it was very small. When he got home, he lay down on his bed and couldn't help crying, loudly and bitterly. He felt guilty for this death. Maybe if he had insisted on going instead of Jean, they both would be still alive…

He wiped off tears and went to the Fuhrer's. He knocked to the door. Winry opened.

'Good evening, Mrs. Elric' Roy said. 'Is the Fuhrer home?'

'Oh… of course, he's here. Come in, Major General.' Winry said and let him into. Ed smiled widely as he saw Roy.

'Hello, Roy' he said. 'Did you come to thank me?'

Roy looked at him in disbelief.

'Thank you for what, Fuhrer sir?' he asked politely. Ed smiled, playing with is pen.

'I got rid of your rival' he explained. Roy stood up angrily.

'You… you…' he couldn't say what he wanted, so he used the fist language. Ed fell down with his nose broken and bleeding.

'If you want me to thank you – THANK YOU! THANKS FOR MAKING RIZA CRY!!!' Roy roared. He was so furious that he felt he could even kill. But then, he lowered his fist.

'I'm sorry, FUHRER SIR. I forgot you cannot see the difference between love and desire.'

He turned away and faced Winry. He sighed and heard Ed giggling.

'You're so weak… you can't get rid of your rival, so you aren't Fuhrer!' Ed said with satisfaction.

'Honey, what do you mean?' Winry asked.

'I mean Al!'

'You…?'

'Yeah! And what can you do to me? Nothing! You're mine! Roy, go ahead and take Riza…'

'I can't _take_ her! No one can! She's not a thing… you didn't understand it, you little brat! I didn't ask you to kill Jean like you killed your brother… because I wanted Riza happy rather than mine! And Jean was my friend… you killed my friend!'

'So what are you going to do now? Avenge him? Kill me?'

'No' Roy looked at Ed. 'I'm not like you.'

Roy went away, too angry to think properly. He was now sure that Jean was dead, but he couldn't go and tell Riza about it. He knew she'd find out anyway.

'Damn it… it's raining again…' he murmured, wiping off tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Roy wasn't blind. He could see that Amestris ruled by Ed isn't happy. Ed ruled harshly, drowning every single rebellion in blood, raising taxes and killing any opponent, real, potential or imaginary. People lived in permanent fear. No one knew if he or she would survive next day. Many people became his victims just because of a whim, just like Al or Jean.

Jean…

Soldiers coming from the battlefield brought his body. Roy wasn't surprised that it made Riza cry again. He cried, too… Jean was his real friend. Not as much as Maes, but still…

'It's raining' he murmured. Little Roy was holding his trousers to comfort himself. Riza was just crying loudly. Roy was sure he couldn't soothe her, but he tried hugging her.

'Thank you, Roy' she sobbed. 'How could this happen…?'

'They said it was a stray bullet' Roy said.

'But how…'

'I don't know.'

Stray bullet. It was always called so if comrades shot someone. Roy knew that Riza knew this. Anyway, who didn't?

Roy walked Riza home. It was almost everything he could do. He laid her down on her bed and covered with a blanket.

'Riza, try to sleep. You need this' he whispered. 'Would you like me to take little Roy for a while?'

'No… leave him here and put him to sleep. Goodnight, Roy.'

'Goodnight, Riza. Please, sleep… for the sake of your baby.'

Roy went away. He was still crying over his dead friend. He lay down on his bed. Suddenly he heard gunshots. He went to the window and looked through it. Countless people were marching right to the Fuhrer's palace, and more and more were joining this crowd. Many of them had firearms. They all – as far as Roy could see – were armed somehow. And they were marching ahead…

Roy felt a little uncomfortable. It certainly wasn't a petty rebellion. People wanted more: more freedom, more laws, more justice… they wanted to change Amestris this way. Roy understood them. He opened the window to listen what the people were shouting.

'Kill the Fuhrer!'

'We don't need mass murderers! Kill the army!'

'Kill the military!'

Roy shivered. He was in military, too… and Riza! Riza!

He put on his coat and rushed downstairs, and then to Riza, just to make sure she's safe. He had his flame gloves and a gun, so he wasn't afraid of the crowd – besides, he hoped that no one would recognize him without his uniform. No one even noticed him. He easily got to Riza.

'Oh, Riza… how good… you're safe for now…' he sighed. Riza hugged him.

'It won't end nicely' she whispered. 'I'm worried about Roy… and the baby… if I hadn't them, I wouldn't care so much about myself, but now…'

'Let's escape' Roy said. 'Take little Roy and pack only the necessities. We can run away.'

'But where?'

'To Poland. No one would care. We'll come back after a few years…'

'No. Times changed and we have to stand up to this rebellion. Enough of escapes and hiding. If everyone just escapes, nothing will change.'

'You're right… but what we have to do now is to protect the kids. They are the most important now…'

'Don't worry. We'll manage… but we must change this country. If we don't, kids will live in such a horrible place…'

'You're right. So, what can we do?'


	11. Chapter 11

The crowd, as didn't notice Roy earlier, didn't notice two Roys and Riza running to the Fuhrer's Palace. Roy leaded to the secret passage they used six years before. They jumped into it and rushed forward.

'What are we trying to do?' Riza asked.

'Cope with this rebellion!' Roy shouted back. 'And avenge Jean!'

'Do you have a plan?'

'I had one six years ago, and it didn't help! This time, I'm going to act instinctively!'

Riza sighed, still running. Finally, they got to the palace.

'What are you doing here?' one of the guards asked.

'We came to protect our Fuhrer from rebels' Roy saluted. The guard let them into, although he was slightly surprised, seeing little Roy. They walked right to the Fuhrer. Winry was hugging the twins and Ed was looking gloomily through one of the windows when three of them entered.

'Good evening, Fuhrer sir' Roy saluted. 'I'm sorry for the today's incident. I came to protect you and handle with these rebels.'

'Good' Ed said, still low-spirited. 'Feel free to do whatever you consider right. I think my time is done.'

'Don't talk like this, Fuhrer sir. You're young and you can rule for next forty years…'

'That's good that you believe in me, Major General. Go and do what you wish with these rebels.'

'Okay. Riza, lend me Roy for a while. He'll be okay, I promise. If anyone is harmed, it'll be me.'

Roy took little Roy and went outside.

'Hello' he said. Someone threw a stone. Roy dodged a little so that it missed him.

'Kill the military!' someone shouted. Roy raised his hand.

'Guys, there is no need to be angry. Calm down. Peter, how's your wife lately?'

'Better' one of the men said. Roy smiled.

'And you, Robert? How are your kids doing?'

'Quite well… thanks…'

'Kill the military!' someone shouted again and threw a flaming bottle of petrol. Roy used his alchemy to extinguish it.

'Guys, calm down. I understand that you were harmed by the Fuhrer, but you aren't the only ones. See this little one? His father was killed by his own comrades. I understand your hard feelings, but think of the others a little. It's not true that the military has everything it wants…'

One man came out of the crowd.

'We don't want this Fuhrer. It's everything…'

'Oh? I heard you want to kill all the military. Make up your mind.'

'Change the Fuhrer!'

'Okay. But it's always possible that new Fuhrer will be the same. What do you really want? What changes?'

'Freedom! Bread! Less army!'

'Okay – okay. I'll now tell the Fuhrer what you want…'

Roy came back to the palace.

'Where is the Fuhrer?' he asked. Riza picked up little Roy and hugged him.

'He went to the bathroom' she said. Roy sighed and sat down.

'They want more freedom and less army. Oh, and bread. They gave up killing the Fuhrer.'

'Thanks god…' Winry sighed. Roy didn't speak a word then. He just kept waiting. He held little Roy's hand just to say "I'm here, don't have fear". Outside there fell a deep silence. Roy kept waiting. Little Roy fell asleep, and Roy was still waiting.

'How long is the Fuhrer in the bathroom?' Riza asked. 'It can be worrying, maybe he fainted or…'

One of the guards entered the bathroom.

'Oh my god…' he whispered. Several of his colleagues and Winry joined him. Winry shrieked with fear. Ed lay there, in the bathtub, full of blood. He was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

_Two years later_

Roy got up. He got everything he had wanted before, but he wasn't even half as happy as before Jean's death. He became Fuhrer after Ed's suicide – the widow insisted on it. He married Riza and was a good father for both Jean's sons, Roy and Jean, who was born after his father's death. Little Roy, however, still called him "Uncle Roy". It was all right for Roy. He was proud of his family. When he looked at the calendar, he sighed. It was high time Riza had given birth to their baby. However, she still hadn't. She was in hospital, waiting for this. Roy was seriously worried about them both. When he looked at the calendar for the second time, he sighed. Two years, exactly two years…

'Hey, boys, let's go' he said. 'Get dressed.'

He helped little Jean to dress himself up. Little Roy, almost a four-year-old, could do it himself.

'Where we go, Uncle Roy?' he asked. Roy sighed.

'You'll see.'

They went to the graveyard and put some flowers on Jean's grave.

'Whose grave is this, Uncle Roy?' little Roy asked. Roy smiled weakly.

'Can't you read?' he asked. Little Roy frowned and looked carefully.

'J… E… A… N… H… A… V… O… C…' he read. Roy patted his head.

'Clever boy. Can you remember who he was?'

'No…'

Roy sighed.

'He was your father. And your, Jean. You were named after him.'

'Oh…' little Jean said. 'Where is he? I want to see him! I want my Daddy!'

Roy sighed.

'You can't see him. He's dead.'

'Dead? What does it mean? I want to see Daddy!'

'It means that he's far away, very, very far away. And he can't come back, but he loves you very much and cares for you. Remember him always.'

'Sure…'

'Uncle Roy! When we go visit Mommy?' little Roy asked. Roy smiled.

'Right now. Let's go.'

All three of them went to the hospital.

'How are you, honey?' Roy asked, kissing Riza. She giggled.

'Fine. They want to keep me here until I give birth, but I don't feel it's going to be soon.'

'Mommy, we want to see little sister!' little Roy shrieked. Both adults laughed.

'Sweetheart, how can you know it's a girl? You can have a little brother…'

'I have one already!'

'I'd like a girl, too' Roy said. He kissed his wife. 'Still nothing?'

'Still. I think they'd cut me…'

'Oh, no, not cutting…'

'I'll be fine. If you wish to panic, just go home!'

They all laughed.

'I don't want to panic…'

'…but it seems you will anyway.'

'Damn, you know me too well!' Roy said jokingly. Another burst of laughter. Then Riza felt something strange.

'Oh my god…' she sighed.

'What's going on?' Roy asked, with a little fear.

'It started.'

Roy's face paled. Riza laughed.

'Haven't I told? You're already panicking!'

The doctor came and asked Roy with the kids to wait outside. They did so and Roy hugged both Jean's sons. He loved them as if they were his own. Little Roy was almost a copy of his father, he had only Riza's eyes; little Jean was the opposite – he looked a lot like Riza, but had pure blue eyes, like his father. Roy wondered how the baby would look like. He wished for a girl, he'd always wanted a daughter, to read her fairy tales and plait her hair… now he feared that the boys could feel less loved… they weren't his biological children, and in addition, he wanted a girl… but soon he rejected this idea. He loved both the boys despite the fact they weren't his own; even more, he loved them because of this. Love is not desire, he thought. Wounds in his soul healed, leaving scars – he could never forget his dead friends, dead because of a whim. He could say he won; after Ed's suicide he became Fuhrer, and a year after Jean's death he married Riza… but it was a bitter victory. He lost two friends; in fact, he lost Ed earlier, but this thought didn't help. It wasn't as painful as two years ago, but still painful…

He hugged the boys again. They were all waiting for any news about the baby. Riza was screaming with pain and Roy couldn't sit by her side, holding her hand, like he did one and half a year ago, when she was giving birth to little Jean… he could just sit and wait…

Fifteen minutes later – which felt like at least three hours – the door swung open.

'Congratulations, Fuhrer sir. You have a daughter' the doctor said, smiling.  
'Hooray!' all the three shouted.

'Little sister! Little sister!' little Roy shrieked with joy. They all went to Riza.

'How are you feeling, you two?' Roy asked. Riza smiled.

'Just fine' she said. 'Look at her…'

The baby girl was little and black-haired. Roy held her and hugged.

'I love you, little one' he whispered. 'How do you want to name her?'

'Maybe… Regina?'

'Yeah. Regina. Good name.'

Hugging his newborn daughter, Roy felt the happiest in his whole life. Equivalent exchange, he thought. I've went through all this pain, but hugging her is worthy this all…


End file.
